Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device in which photoelectric conversion units are arranged in a matrix, and an imaging apparatus having the solid-state imaging device.
Description of Related Art
In order to miniaturize the solid-state imaging device (imager), a solid-state imaging device in which a plurality of substrates overlap each other (are laminated) and the substrates are electrically connected to each other is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-177207). Due to demands for miniaturization of electrical apparatuses in recent years, further miniaturization of solid-state imaging devices has been required.
In order to realize further miniaturization of solid-state imaging devices, it is necessary to narrow the width of a power-source line that supplies a power-source voltage or the width of a reference voltage line that supplies a reference voltage (a ground voltage). If the width of the power-source line or the reference voltage line is narrowed, impedance of wiring increases and thus noise becomes greater.